


most frail gestures

by myideaofbeautiful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Sam, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myideaofbeautiful/pseuds/myideaofbeautiful
Summary: Sam’s cot was in at the foot-and-end of Dad’s bed. Dean first climbed onto Dad’s bed before shuffling down to where the mattress and cot met. Slowly he leaned over and looked inside. His brother was no more than a small bundle wrapped in a dark blue blanket. His eyes were closed but he was crying softly, his little body rocking on the small mattress.“Sammy.” Dean whispered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So these characters do not belong to me and I do not make any profit from this.  
> Unbeta-ed  
> Okay so this ficlet was inspired by a prompt I saw on pinterest. It remained nagging at the back of my mind till finally I decided to write this. I did not follow it exactly but I did drew inspiration form it. Original prompt is at the end notes.  
> The title comes from the poem: somewhere I have never travelled, gladly beyond by E. E. Cummings  
> Enjoy!

It was late night and the shortest finger of the ticking clock had already crept past eleven. Dean laid on his side on the lumpy mattress facing the washed-out lime green wallpaper. He hated it, had decided as much the moment Dad had unlock the thin wooden door and stood aside to let Dean pass through no more than two weeks ago. The colour reminded him of the colour of the boys’ bathroom at school. He tried sleeping on his back but the stains on the ceiling was big and if he looked long enough they started growing, extending like shadows over him, arms reaching to grab him, to take him away, like they did mom.

Dean gave an uncomfortable wriggle pulling up the duvet and trying to puff it up more before curling his arm over it. He missed Roger. Dad tried buying him a new toy two days after they came here. It was already late afternoon by then and Dad had dragged himself off of the couch after the fifth time Dean’s tummy gave a loud grumble. Dean had blushed and avoided his father’s gaze but Dad had called him and beckoned towards the Impala. His hair stood wild and looked greasy. His eyes were stained dark and red. They entered the nearest convenience store and as they were paying Dad plonked down the small, fluffy yellow and green aeroplane. He smiled at Dean, but his eyes were damp as he rested his hand lightly on Dean’s head and said: “For you, buddy.”

Dean had tried sleeping with it that night but the toy felt awkward where it was pressed tightly against his chest and he could not curl his arms around it properly, not without letting the wing dig in uncomfortably underneath his armpits. In short it was nothing like the blue, floppy eared elephant Dean usual tucked against his side but still it was the most comforted he had felt since Dad had took Sammy from his arms after the fire.  He had waited four more days till finally they could go get Sammy from the hospital. And as soon as they were back safely inside the small room he had gently curled Sammy’s small fingers around it and lowered it into the make shift cot.

Another few minutes ticked by and Dean listened to the slow ticking of the clock, imagining the run of its fingers around and around. He wondered if it got bored of the room like Dean did. How it felt to be stuck forever in this green prison without even the choice of shifting its gaze to a different wall. He thought of Rodger, where he went, and if he was with Mom now. Dean gave a small sniff digging his face in to the pillow, clutching at the bundled sheets beneath his hands.

The TV was still on, the thundering fake laughs of the audience following the words of the sitcom characters. Dad was on the couch, his snoring soft, a familiar pattern Dean had fallen asleep to many nights. Dean’s breathing finally calmed down after syncing up with the rhythm of Dad’s. He turned his head back towards the wall rubbing his nose against the scratchy duvet before wriggling out under it and softly getting off the bed.

Sam’s cot was in at the foot-and-end of Dad’s bed. Dean first climbed onto Dad’s bed before shuffling down to where the mattress and cot met. Slowly he leaned over and looked inside. His brother was no more than a small bundle wrapped in a dark blue blanket. His eyes were closed but he was crying softly, his little body rocking on the small mattress.

“Sammy.” Dean whispered reaching out and wrapping his hand around the small arm. Immediately Sam’s small body drew stiff and a small distressed cry left his mouth. His eyes flicker open and then close again giving Dean a small glimpse of the milky dome covering his eyes.

“Sammy, shhh now, it’s me, Sammy…” Dean soothed lifting the small hand to rest against his face. Sammy’s hand brushed over his check down to his mouth before curling over the bridge of Dean’s nose. His sobs fell silent, changing the rhythm of his breathing into a slower more reassuring pattern.  Dean sighed before he leaned closer and curled his hand around both of Sammy’s and brought them up to rest over his eyes. For a moment it was dark, Dean squeezed his own eyes shut and though _this is what Sammy sees_ before lifting the hand off of his eyes and whispering in a playful tone:

“Peek-a-boo!”

He repeated the action two more times before Sammy released a pleased giggle, wriggling in his bed and kicking his chubby little legs in excitement. Dean smiled and let go of the thrashing arms and rested his hands on the edges of the cot. Suddenly Sammy stopped moving. A second ticked by before a small distressed whine left his mouth and Dean rushed to climb in and rap his body around Sammy’s own, lifting Sammy’s hand to rest against the side of his face while whispering repeatedly,

“I’m here Sammy, I’m right here.”

Sammy quieted down tucked into the fold of Dean’s body, one hand on his cheek the other on the tiny yellow and green plane stuck between them.

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: au where sam was born blind so dean would lie in his crib and guide sam's chubby little hands all over his face because he knew sam could not see with his eyes but mommy and daddy said sam could see with his hands and dean wanted to make sure sam knew who his big brother was. 
> 
> The link is: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/15/aa/15/15aa15fdac41eaf70188565c830b007d.jpg


End file.
